


sinner sinner

by vilannoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Begging, Clothed Sex, D/s undertones, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, im sorry, neck biting, oh jfc uh, oversensitivity, rip me tbh, thigh fucking, well barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilannoying/pseuds/vilannoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another lazy summer evening for hinata and kageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinner sinner

**Author's Note:**

> i am a certified sinner and i am sorry;;;;;;;

There was something about the way Shouyou looked while moaning Tobio’s name that made him so much more alluring. It didn’t take much to rile Shouyou up, as Tobio had figured out early on into this sort of relationship they had going on. They weren’t exactly dating, but they weren’t not seeing each other either. It was a weird friends-with-benefits thing that had some sort of strange jumble of emotions mixed in for good measure (which resulted in more than one awkward conversation much to Tobio’s pleasure).

Thinking about it, their relationship didn’t exactly need a name when they were fitted up against each other this perfectly, eyes half lidded and breath coming out in hot pants. They were at Tobio’s house (in his bedroom, to be exact), taking advantage of his parents not being home. Shouyou was straddling Tobio, forehead resting on the taller teen’s shoulder as he rocked his hips into Tobio’s lap.

Both teens had stripped down to their boxers before deciding that they weren’t going to fuck tonight. It was a lazy summer evening and volleyball practice had left them too sweaty and tired to do anything but rub up against each other like this.

“Mhh, Kageyama…” Shouyou brought his mouth to Tobio’s collarbone, bit down, and tugged at the skin just enough to make the other’s hips jump.

A low groan made it’s way past Tobio’s lips. “Shit,” he hissed.

“What’s the matter, Yama-kun,” Shouyou teased. “Gonna cum already?” Tobio didn’t have to look down to know that the redhead was smirking.

“Shut the fuck up, you dumb ass.”

“Make me!”

Tobio glared at Shouyou before grabbing a handful of red hair, yanking Shouyou’s face towards his for a bruising kiss that left the redhead moaning into Tobio’s mouth. The setter placed his other hand on Shouyou’s hip, rocking up into him with more speed than before. Tobio was slick with sweat and his boxers were sticky pre-cum and it would be completely disgusting if it weren’t for the fact that it was already incredibly _hot_.

He loved the sounds that left Shouyou’s mouth whenever they engaged in anything like this. Tobio broke away from the kiss to look at the other’s face. Hinata’s pupils were blown wide and his chest was heaving and fuck if it wasn’t cute to see the wrecked look on Shouyou’s face when their dicks slid against each other perfectly.

“Why’re you- ah! staring at me like that?”

Tobio slowed the movement of his hips. “‘M not.”

“Liar liar, I hope your dick catches fire.” Shouyou stuck his lower lip out in a (somewhat) mock pout.

“That would be bad for the both of us.”

“I can always find somebody else to fuck me.”

The tall teen snorted a laugh. “Says the one who was all like, ‘Tobio please fuck me!’ and ‘Oh God Tobio your dick is the best!’ an-”

Hinata bit down on Tobio’s neck to shut him up, stopping both their movement completely. “Okay, I get it you jerk! What the hell is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem! You started it!”

“Yeah right.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

With an annoyed huff, Tobio flipped the both of them over so he was on top of Shouyou. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his bottle of lube.

“I thought we weren’t gonna fuck,” Hinata stated as he glanced at the bottle in the setter’s hands.

“We’re not.” Tobio uncapped the bottle.

“Then what’re you gonna do with it?”

“If you shut the fuck up for more than two seconds you’ll find out,” he snapped.

Shouyou promptly shut his mouth just as Tobio grabbed his legs and smushed them together before pushing them up into the air. He wrinkled his nose as Shouyou wriggled his toes a bit.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Tobio pulled his erection from his boxers and coated it with lube before throwing the bottle on the bed next to Shouyou. The redhead was watching his friend carefully, doing his best to suppress a grin as he realized what Kageyama was doing. The setter bit his lip as he slid his dick between Shouyou’s thighs, gripping Shouyou’s legs like his life depended on it.

“You’re such a pervert, Yama-kun,” Hinata snickered.

“Shut up, dumb ass! You’re annoying me.”

Slowly, Tobio gave a tentative thrust. It felt good. Really good. He let out a pleased noise as he continued to thrust slowly, enjoying the slow push and pull and the warmth of Hinata’s thighs.

It wasn’t long before the middle blocker reached inside his boxers for his own dick, which had been neglected for what felt like forever in Shouyou’s mind. His back arched as he fingered the slit and his other hand fisted in the sheets as he moaned. He looked up at Kageyama, who had hooked Hinata’s legs over his shoulder and was currently holding his thighs together.

“You’re, mhh… so hot when you’re concentrating, Yama.”

Tobio’s hips stuttered. “Shut the hell up.”

“If you’re gonna fuck my thighs why don’t you just actually fuck me instead?” Admittedly, Shouyou was vaguely starting to feel empty. He wanted Kageyama’s dick inside him the more he moved between his thighs.

“No.”

“Kageyama…” Shouyou breathed, jerking himself in short but swift movements. “Tobio please, I feel so empty. Fuck me good like you always do, please,” he whined.

Tobio moaned lowly. “ _Fuck_.”

It was hard to resist Shouyou when he started begging. More often than not, Tobio found himself giving in to the redhead’s demands. Hinata had a filthy mouth when he wanted to and Kageyama loved it.

“I wanna feel it at practice tomorrow, Tobio. I wanna hear our thighs slap together and I want you to make a mess out of me and I wanna watch the way your face changes as you dominate me because I know you _love_ to take control of me.” Shouyou was squirming, rolling his hips up to meet his hand.

Kageyama doesn’t know when, but the pace of his thrusts sped up dramatically. He was breathing heavy, hands gripping thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Tobio swallowed thickly. “You’re gonna cum like this, fucking your hand while I fuck your thighs.” He paused to moan. “And then I’m gonna finger you while you’re oversensitive until you cum dry.”

“Hnn, no fair!”

Tobio could tell that Hinata was close already. His hand was flying over his dick and his hips were twitching like they always did before he came. He watched as about thirty seconds later, Shouyou came with a shout. His body convulsed and his thighs squeezed Tobio’s cock as he milked his own, still begging for Kageyama to fuck him with slurred words. Tobio could feel his own orgasm coming. Watching Hinata lie there and whine as Tobio continued to fuck his thighs was enough to push Tobio over the edge.

The setter bit his lip as he came, fucking Shouyou’s thighs in earnest until he felt completely spent. He pulled away from the middle blocker’s thighs when he was finished, letting his legs fall to the bed.

“Yama, I’m tired.” Shouyou’s words were breathy, still trying to calm down from his orgasm-induced high.

Tobio grabbed the bottle of lube, pulling the redhead’s boxers off and throwing them somewhere on the floor. “I’m still gonna finger you.”

“Want your dick.” Hinata spread his thighs for Kageyama, who was lubing up his fingers.

“It’s my fingers or nothing.”

Shouyou groaned. “Fine.”

With a smirk, Tobio settled between Shouyou’s thighs. It wouldn’t be the first time they did things while Shouyou was over sensitive. The redhead told Tobio that he actually liked it, which honestly surprised the taller teen a little bit.

Within a few seconds, Kageyama had a finger inside of Shouyou. His breathing was already starting to pick up again and he watched Kageyama’s hand. Tobio wasted no time in teasing Hinata, fingering the other until he was squirming and begging for another finger.

Shouyou’s cock was already hard again by the time Tobio entered a second finger. He moaned loudly when Kageyama wrapped his other hand around his erection, pumping his hand slowly. Tobio’s fingers soon found Hinata’s prostate and Hinata was basically a moaning, twitching mess.

“How’s it feel? Okay?”

“It’s- oh _shit_ \- b-better than okay. ‘S’all tingly and stuff. Keep going.”

Tobio did as he was told, picking up the pace as Hinata’s eyes rolled back into his head. When he came, all Shouyou could do was curse and try not to cry. It was both amazing and overwhelming and Shouyou shoved the palms of both his hands into his eyes so Kageyama couldn’t see his face.

Soon enough, Tobio pulled his fingers from Shouyou’s body and wiped them on his boxers. It was gross, but he’d deal with it later. He flopped down next to Shouyou, more tired than he was before they came back from practice.

After a few minutes of silence, Hinata spoke up. “Kageyama…?”

“What?” Tobio’s voice was gruff.

“Cuddle with me.”

“Why?”

“I wanna be held! Don’t tell me you’re almost eighteen and haven't cuddled anyone before.” He suppressed a snicker.

Tobio felt his face heating up and he moved closer to Shouyou, throwing his arm over the redhead, pretty much spooning him. “I’ve cuddled before, dumb ass!”

“I feel like you’re lying, Yama.”

**  
** “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what i'm doing i wrote this is three hours so (shrugging emoji) please comment and let me know what you think it would honestly mean a lot to me orz
> 
> (i have a hc that since the match against ushiwaka, hinata calls kageyama yama when they're alone and sometimes even yamayama again)
> 
> you can visit me on tumblr at http://www.tobihos.tumblr.com !


End file.
